onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:120.28.240.251
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Coby page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Straw Hat Ally Pages First of all, if you're going to make edits, then please log in as a username, as anonymous edits are more often than not considered spam. Second, those pages you keep reverting are all allies of the Straw Hat Pirates, as such they belong under the same navigation box considering they're listed on there. So stop. The Pope 16:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :They don't need to log in if they don't want to. Don't be rude. Bastian9 16:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If he doesn't log in, and he continues to make reversions without explaining himself, then there's no choice but to consider him a spammer. And considering that's what he's been doing up until now... The Pope 16:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Even if they were logged in, they would be liable to be considered a spammer but yes logging in would increase their credibility. Bastian9 16:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::At this point he's really starting to piss me off. If I keep trying to put the pages back the way they were, then he'll just keep reverting them; I have no choice but to wait until MF gets the notice I placed on his talk page and takes care of this. The Pope 16:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Straw Hat templates were not placed in pages before. Putting in some pages of some characters maybe wrong as most of the time they are generally hostile to the Luffy like Buggy and Mr. 3. Putting in some requires them all to have the template and still inacts the similar problem. :::::They are in the Johnny and Yosaku pages. If a page is in a navigation box, then that page should have that navigation box in it; otherwise, there's no point of them being in the box in the first place. The Pope 16:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)They were not in the pages before because no one placed them there yet. That's like saying we shouldn't change the wiki at all because nothing was there before. Even if they are generally hostile, that doesn't mean they weren't at one point allied with the Strawhats. Plus if their names are on the template then they should probably have that template on their pages. Bastian9 16:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's...kinda the argument I was making. The template SHOULD be on the page if their name is in it. Also, they were on the Johnny and Yosaku pages, but this guy just went on there and erased them. The Pope 16:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well Buh, you just got overruled. Anon user, don't worry you were doing the right thing, sorry. Bastian9 16:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No he wasn't. He's removing the templates from the allies' pages. If anything he's just a troll. SeaTerror 20:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Read the template page. You might learn a few things. Also Buh was overruled by Mugiwara Franky, so no the anon was not a troll. Now I have to go about reverting your edits, what a pain. Bastian9 20:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And I'm going to keep on reverting yours because they are part of the Straw Hat's allies. The only one who is a pain is you. SeaTerror 20:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC)